Master of Death
by C.W. Smith
Summary: He didn't want this. He didn't want the power, the responsibility. He just wanted to rest in peace. But even that is denied.


Master of Death

Chapter 1: Linger Not Long in this World

A Harry Potter/Bleach Crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing from either Harry Potter or Bleach. Just read through all the crossovers on FFN and figured that I'd give it a go. Also, I will be using the English equivalent of ALL honorifics and titles in this story. I've never been one to mix and match languages, and to me at least it just always feels a little messy and confusing to switch between the two.

The final battle had taken it's toll on all sides. Death after death until the Great Hall was filled with the bodies of those who had fallen. The spirits of the dead watched as their friends and loved ones collected their bodies and slowly faded into the next world. So many dead on both sides, yet all Harry Potter could do was watch as the people he loved and cared for bent shed tears over his broken body. If anything, seeing himself laying there, cold on the stone floor, was more disturbing then anything Voldemort had ever made him witness.

"_You have something you have to do now, Harry," _a soft feminine voice sounded in his ear. Harry looked himself over. He was not like the other souls. He could see them floating, all with a chain hanging out of their chest that had snapped and ethereally transparent. He however was apparently solid, dressed in black leather riding boots, sturdy black pants, a black shirt which had a white tie string at the open collar and a long black coat. At his waist was a sturdy black belt, held together with a buckle in the shape of a skull. Two swords hung off either side of the belt.

Harry was confused, "What do I have to do?"

"_You need to send them over," _the voice said.

"Why me?"

"_You are a Master of Death now. It can be no other then you."_

Harry didn't like the sound of that, "But why am I not getting to move on?"

"_Because you have a duty to perform,"_ the voice said.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want this."

"_You're the only one worthy of this burden,"_ The voice said back.

"I won't do it," Harry declared.

"_You have no choice. You reunited the Hallows. You became Master of all three. You must now carryout the duties of the Master of Death,"_ the voice said, more stern and demanding.

"Why can't I finally rest?"

"_The Master of Death never rests."_

The voice prompted Harry in what to do, and slowly every soul in the Great Hall was sent on beyond the Veil. Then the rest of the castle, the grounds surrounding them. He kept going, simply going through the motions. By the time he was done, he made his way back to Hogwarts. Harry never felt tired now, didn't even know he had gone from one side of the United Kingdom to the other and back again.

He watched as his body was laid to rest next to Dumbledore's by the Black Lake. While Hogwarts was the only home he had ever known, he had left instructions just in case he didn't survive. He wanted to be laid to rest next to his mother and father. Even in death he was denied his one wish, to be with his parents. He was idolized like Dumbledore had been. It disgusted him. They even had a statue of him with his wand drawn as if he were about to cast a spell.

Harry watched as the flood of mourners gave their empty thanks for his sacrifice. What had they done to stop the Death Eaters? What had they sacrificed to stand against evil? The Weasley's had lost a son and brother. Hermione had for all intents and purposes lost her parents. Dennis Creevy had lost his entire family. And Teddy Lupin, who had lost his mother and father much like Harry had and would never get to know them except through stories told by those who had. These people didn't give up shit for the cause.

Had he lived, harry knew some of these people would be angry that he hadn't finished the war sooner. That while they either hid away, or worse collaborated and did nothing, he didn't do what they didn't have even the stomach to speak out against. The world was filled with these self-important cowards. And even in death he was being denied peace.

"_It doesn't do to dwell on the world of the living anymore, Harry,"_ the voice spoke to him again.

"It isn't right. I just wanted to live my life. I can't even be buried with my parents because of these peoples need for a monument," Harry said.

"_You are no longer a part of that world, Harry. It's best to let it go."_

"It's not right. It's not fair. My whole life has been one nightmare, one hardship, one struggle after another. Why can't I at least be granted a peaceful rest," Harry growled.

"_Even in death you have a duty to protect those who can't protect themselves. You've seen the lost souls, the death monsters,"_ the voice said back.

"I don't care."

"_Liar."_

"I don't. When will I finally get a chance to have what I want? When will it finally be my chance to be selfish and think about what I want? When is it going to be time for me to finally get something happen that's good for me? When?"

"_You were chosen for this, born for this."_

"I was born to have my life be cut short and filled with fighting a dark bastard that came to power because no one else would take responsibility? I came back from the crossroads hoping to finish him off and then have a chance at a real life!"

"_That was never to be. In time, you will understand that."_

–

He spent the time between sending other souls on to the next great adventure watching. He watched his friends try to keep each other together. He watched the wizarding world slowly forget what caused the war in the first place. But most of all, he watched Ginny. When he could he'd watch her in class, or at home at the Burrow. He watched her as she would come and lay flowers at his grave.

It had been two years now since his death. He spent his time either sending souls on, or fighting and destroying the strange Death Beasts with the bone white masks. Harry Potter was guided the whole time by the soft voice that always spoke to him in his head. The voice was his only true companion, which he had found out was really Hedwig. Even in death she stayed with him. The swords had taken on a strange design on the hilt. The one on his right showed Hedwig perched there, her right wing extended. The left was almost a carbon copy of the other, save for the left wing being the extended one.

Today was the day before Ginny graduated. She was there, as she had been this time the last two years. She smiled sadly as she laid flowers on the grave. Harry leaned against the monument, using it for the only thing in his mind it was good for. She was so beautiful, but he was denied even her comforting embrace.

"Hogwarts ends for me tomorrow. I wish you were here to watch it," Ginny started. "It's been two years now, but it feels like it was yesterday. I started dating Dennis Creevy this year. I know, it sounds a little off. He's younger then me and all that, but we've been able to help eachother a lot these last few months. I guess, we never let go of what both of us lost."

Ginny inhaled and closed her eyes. Harry could tell she was about to say something important, "Dennis asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I know you wanted to come back and pick up where the war forced us to let off. But I can't live my life like that. I can't live half a life. A part of me will always be yours Harry. I just hope you understand."

Harry felt the tears slowly fall from his eyes, "I understand completely. I hope he makes you happy, Ginny."

Ginny was also crying as she carried on, "I'll always love you, Harry Potter. I just hope you are finally where you can be free."

"I wish I was. I love you too," Harry said.

He walked up and, not expecting anything to happen kissed Ginny on the lips softly. With a gasp, Ginny raised her fingertips to her lips. She smiled then, "Thank you, Harry. Goodbye."

Harry watched her walk away. He could only whisper back, "Goodbye."

"_It doesn't do to dwell on dreams, Harry,"_ Hedwig said in his ear.

"Dreams are all I have left, Hedwig."

Harry turned and left Hogwarts. He didn't stick around or watch as Ginny graduated. He didn't watch as Ron and Hermione got married. He focused on the path that was forced upon him. He missed the birth of a son from Ron and Hermione they had named Harry Sirius Weasley. All he could do was try to avoid his old life. He focused on protecting the recently deceased as best he could. And one day, he decided to leave England altogether. He traveled the world, seeing placed he had never seen before. In every country he went to he put the dead to rest, and fought against the Death Beasts.

As he did he taught himself how to fight with the swords he carried. It was hard, and he had no illusion that he would win if pitted against an experienced swordsman. He just didn't expect that to ever really happen. He was alone, except for the voice of Hedwig guiding him. Until one day, while cresting a hill in Japan he looked out and saw a large city. The sign post named it Karakura, and as he looked outwards he saw hundreds of Death Beasts. He drew his swords and flew on the winds as fast as he could to strike down the monsters that would consume the souls of the innocent around him.

To be Continued...

Author's Notes: I got this idea after contemplating what a Master of Death might actually be. What gaining that title might entail. Harry Potter and the Aspects of Death is close, but really just has harry accepting it as is. I hope I didn't have that here. I wanted to show that this wasn't power. That is wasn't just immortality. That being the Master of Death has consequences, a burden to be bared. We'll see how it goes, but this one is not a priority updater at the moment.


End file.
